TE ESPERARÉ
by MFernandaRS
Summary: UA. Todo pasó muy rápido… Todavía recuerdo la noche en que nos conocimos… Fue amor a primera vista… Todo era perfecto… Pero siempre debemos despertar del sueño. Luego de tanto soñar la realidad a la que nos enfrentamos es simplemente dura.
PRÓLOGO:

 _Para el amor de mi vida:_

 _Ha pasado tanto tiempo sin sentir el calor de tu mano en la mía. Extraño tus sonrisas. Los días sin el brillo en tus ojos fueron un infierno. Extraño las noches que pasábamos juntas, abrazadas frente a la chimenea observando el fuego y las sombras que este hacía; no solo sintiendo ese calor, sintiendo también el de nuestro amor. Durante todo el tiempo que estuve junto a ti nunca me faltó nada. Siempre teníamos lo necesario, y si algo faltaba solo necesitaba mirarte y con eso darme cuenta de que tenía más de lo que podía pedir. Cuando discutíamos solo bastaba un beso para arreglar todos los problemas. Siempre fuimos felices. Siempre fuimos tú y yo contra todas las dificultades. Ganamos tantas batallas, pero finalmente la guerra nos venció._

 _Para todas las personas que me dijeron que enamorarse tan rápido era imposible, estaban totalmente equivocadas y eso es algo que tú y yo, amor mío, sabemos perfectamente. Con sólo una noche comprendimos que estábamos hechas una para la otra. Con solo vernos sabíamos que nos esperaba una historia juntas. Y vaya historia que tuvimos… Era digna de cuento… Todo era perfecto… Era. Vivíamos un sueño… Un sueño que fue corto y hermoso. Despertar fue duro para mí. Enfrentarme a una cruel realidad lo fue mucho más. Cada mañana al despertarme esperaba que solo fuera un mal sueño. Pero estaba equivocada. Sueño era lo que habíamos estado viviendo todo este tiempo. Hicimos promesas para toda la vida. Nunca faltó voluntad para cumplirlas. Sin importar la realidad teníamos que salir adelante. Varias veces pienso que si hubiéramos ido más despacio no hubiera pasado todo esto. Pero al final siempre llego la misma conclusión. Nosotras intentamos escribir una historia de felicidad. Pero quien en verdad escribía nuestra historia era el destino. Y yo ahora te escribo esta carta._

 _Te pido perdón. Perdón por todo. Tú misma sabes que siempre te amé. Jamás he dudado de eso. Tú también me amaste. Nuestras promesas no fueron vacías. Fue una alegría indescriptible cuando el día de nuestro aniversario te arrodillaste y pusiste una cajita roja frente a mí, la abriste y me mostraste ese precioso anillo que hasta ahora llevo en mi mano. Recuerdo que me miraste profundamente, el sentimiento escuchar esas palabras provenir de tus labios es uno que siempre recordaré; no pude evitar llorar de felicidad. Nuestra vida juntas no podía ser más perfecta de lo era. Aún duele despertar y ver que no estás a mi lado. Duele tanto como la primera vez que lo hice. Todo este tiempo he estado esperando. Esperando poder volver a encontrarme con tu sonrisa, con tus ojos y que estos me aseguren que este infierno terminó y que podremos retomar nuestras vidas; que me confirmen que seguimos amándonos como lo hacíamos en ese entonces para poder continuar nuestra vida juntas. Soñar no cuesta nada… No cuesta lo más mínimo soñar con tu regreso. Soñar… Soy consciente de que es imposible que eso pase. Mis esperanzas se fueron hace mucho. Te preguntarás por qué seguía ahí, y es porque me aferraba a una falsa ilusión. Al principio todos me decían que fuera fuerte, que el martirio se acabaría. Ahora, al final, todos me dicen que sea fuerte. Fuerte para tener el valor de dejarte ir. Para tener que aceptar que haga lo que haga te has ido. Te has ido, me has dejado. Necesito sacar fuerzas de lugares inexistentes para finalmente aceptar que a pesar de todo el amor que había entre nosotras, el cual a pesar de que la guerra nos ganó no se había ido, no es suficiente. No es suficiente para mantenernos juntas. El amor es el peor negocio, das todo de ti, lo pierdes todo; solo ganas unos maravillosos recuerdos y un indescriptible dolor. No puedo seguir luchando por esto. Perdóname. No puedo seguir esperándote. Mis días son un infierno soñando con tu regreso. Tengo que seguir mi vida. Tengo un nudo en la garganta y uno infinitas veces más grande en el corazón, pero todo tiene un límite. Yo sobrepasé esos límites por ti… Pero hasta ahora no he ganado nada a cambio. Yo seguiré con mi vida. Si algún día vuelves por mí te recomiendo que hagas lo mismo. Esta decisión no quiere decir que he dejado de amarte. Por lo contrario. Te amo tanto que te tengo que dejar ir. Te amo tanto que tengo que dejar que vuelvas a tu tiempo. Y sé que si vuelves o no tú también me seguirás amando. Porque tú eres el amor de mi vida y yo el tuyo. Porque por toda la eternidad tú seguirás siendo mía y yo tuya. Amarte me ha dolido mucho, ha dejado heridas que nunca sanarán. Amarte me ha dado varios recuerdos, los cuales siempre atesoraré._

 _Vuelvo a pedirte perdón. Sé que si en algún momento lees esta carta sufrirás tanto como yo he sufrido al escribirla. No importa lo grande que sea el amor. Para el amor siempre habrá algunos imposibles._

 _Con todo el amor que te tengo._

 _-La chica que siempre esperó por ti._


End file.
